comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Autobots (Earth-7045)
The Autobots are one of the primary factions in the Transformers mythos. They usually find themselves defending both their own race and other species against the Decepticons and upholding justice and freedom throughout the galaxy. They are considered "the good guys". A generally heroic, honorable group, they tend to be dedicated to peace, and feel a need to protect other races from the Decepticons. As a result, they are usually Transformers who change into non-combat oriented alternate modes such as domestic vehicles, cars, trucks, or rescue vehicles. This is not always the case, however, as their ranks certainly contain ne'er-do-wells, malcontents, and unsavory types, and the necessities of war have led many to adopt more combat-oriented alternate forms. While the Autobots have usually found themselves outnumbered by the Decepticons, the Autobots have always had home-field advantage, having not only the humans' military support, but also having more places on Earth to fall back on, while the Decepticons are entirely unwelcome on Earth. In the faction's 1st incarnation: the use of the name Prime, wielder of the Matrix of Leadership, currently denotes Autobot leadership. Members 1st Incarnation Current *Optimus Prime (birth name Orion Pax) (2nd leader) **Sparkplug **Hi-Q *A-Team: **Warpath (leader) **Beachcomber **Cosmos **Powerglide **Seaspray **Aerialbots: ***Superion ****Silverbolt (leader) ****Air Raid ****Fireflight ****Skydive II ****Slingshot ***Alpha Bravo *Alpha Trion (birth name A3) *Ammo *Aquaspeeders: **Speedstream (leader) **Aquafend **Deluge I **Jetstorm I *Arcee *B-Team: **Pipes (leader) **Hubcap **Outback **Swerve **Tailgate *Backstreet *Backstop *Blaster **Eject **Flip Sides (faux allegiance) **Ramhorn **Rewind **Slamdance ***Grand Slam ***Raindance **Steeljaw *Blurr **Haywire **Incinerator II *Brainstorm **Arcana *Brawn *Chromedome **Stylor *Circuit *Cliffjumper *Clones: **Cloudraker **Fastlane *Cobrabreast *Computron/Technobots: **Scattershot (leader) **Afterburner I **Lightspeed **Nosecone **Strafe I *Constructicons: **Devastator: ***Scrapper (leader) ***Bonecrusher I ***Hook ***Long Haul ***Mixmaster ***Scavenger I ****Scorpulator **Hauler *Crankshaft *Crossblades *Crosscut **Road Rage *Crosshairs **Pinpointer *Crosswise I *Dai Atlas **Roadfire ***Drillbuster **Sonic Bomber ***Sonic **Speeder *Damus *Deftwing *Devcon *Dinobots (formerly Lightning Strike Coalition Force): **Grimlock (leader) **Dinosaur Mini-Con Team: ***Dualor (leader) ***Knockdown ***Rav I **Paddles **Scorn **Slash **Sludge **Slug **Smash **Snarl I ***Tyrannitron **Swoop *Dogfight *Doubledealer **Knok *Doubleheader *Drift (birth name Deadlock) *Elita One (birth name Ariel) **Chromia ***Flareup **Firestar **Greenlight **Lancer **Moonracer *Firebot *Fizzle *Fortress Maximus **Cerebros *Gears *Getaway **Rev *Glyph **Tap-Out *Grapple *Greatshot *Groundbreaker *Gunrunner *Guzzle *Hardhead **Duros *Highbrow **Gort *Hightower *Hoist **Refute *Hosehead **Lug *Hot Shot **Recon Mini-Con Team: ***Jolt I (leader) ***Reverb ***Six-Speed *Hound *Huffer *Impactor *Inferno I *Interplanetary Personnel Exchange Program: **Clamp Down **Deep Cover *Ironhide *Jackpot **Sights *Jazz (birth name Meister) *Jetfire I **Commetor *Joyride **Hotwire *Junkions: **Wreck-Gar (leader) **Ashtray **Greasestain **HAZMAT **Junkyard **Re-Cycle **Rubbish **Scrapheap **Trashbin **Wasteoid Gamma *Kick-Off *Kup **Recoil *Makeshift *Mainframe **Push-Button *Medix *Menasor/Stunticons: **Motormaster (leader) **Breakdown **Dead End I **Drag Strip **Wildrider *Metalhawk **Cloudburst **Landmine **Waverider *Metroplex **Scamper **Six-Gun **Slammer *Micromasters: **Countdown (leader) **Air Patrol: ***Eagle Eye I (leader) ***Blaze Master ***Sky High II ***Tread Bolt **Astro Squad: ***Moonrock & Missile Master (leader) ***Blast Master & Phaser (second-in-command) ***Barrage I & Heave **Battle Patrol: ***Big Shot (leader) ***Flak ***Sidetrack ***Sunrunner **Construction Patrol: ***Takedown (leader) ***Crumble ***Groundpounder II ***Neutro **Erector **Full-Barrel & Overflow **Groundshaker **Hot Rod Patrol: ***Big Daddy (leader) ***Greaser ***Hubs ***Trip-Up **Hot House **Ironworks **Metro Squad: ***Oiler (leader) & Slide ***Power Run & Strikedown ***Roadburner & Wheel Blaze **Monster Truck Patrol: ***Hydraulic (leader) ***Big Hauler ***Heavy Tread ***Slow Poke **Off Road Patrol: ***Powertrain (leader) ***Highjump ***Mudslinger ***Tote **Overload **Pipeline & Gusher **Race Car Patrol: ***Roadhandler (leader) ***Free Wheeler ***Swindler ***Tailspin **Rescue Patrol: ***Stakeout (1st leader) ***Fixit (current leader) ***Red Hot ***Seawatch (formerly Baywatch) **Retro & Surge *Mirage I *Monsterbots: **Doublecross (leader) **Grotusque **Repugnus *Nightbeat **Muzzle *Obsidian *Omega Spreem *Omega Supreme *Omnibots: **Overdrive (leader) **Camshaft **Downshift I *Omnicons: **Signal Flare (leader) **Skyblast **Strongarm *Over-Run *Override *Perceptor I *Perceptor II/Street Action Mini-Con Team: **High Wire (leader) **Grindor **Sureshock *Pincher **Longtooth *Pointblank **Peacemaker *Powerflash **Road Rocket *Protectobots: **Defensor ***Hot Spot ***Blades ***First Aid ***Groove ***Streetwise **Rook I *Prowl I *Punch / Counterpunch *Quickswitch *Rad **Lionizer *Ratchet *Red Alert **Longarm I *Rodimus (birth name Hot Rod) **Firebolt *Rollout **Glitch *Ruination/Commandos: **Mega-Octane (leader) **Armorhide **Movor **Ro-Tor **Rollbar I *Side Burn *Sideswipe **Nightbeat II **Vanguard *Silverstreak (birth name Bluestreak) *Siren **Quig *Sizzle I *Skids *Sky High I *Sky Lynx *Skyboom Shield/Race Mini-Con Team: **Mirage II (leader) **Dirt Boss **Downshift II *Skyfall II **Top-Heavy *Skyhammer *Slapdash **Lube *Smokescreen I **Liftor *Snarl II *Spinneret *Splashdown *Star Saber **Road Caesar: ***Blacker ***Braver ***Laster **Landcross/Multiforce: ***Wingwaver (leader): ****Wing (leader) ****Waver ***Dashtacker: ****Dash ****Tacker ***Machtackle: ****Mach ****Tackle *Star Saber Weapon/Air Defense Mini-Con Team: **Runway II (leader) **Jetstorm II **Sonar I *Stockade I *Sunstreaker *Sureshot I **Spoilsport *Strika *Throttlebots: **Rollbar II (leader) **Chase **Freeway **Goldbug (birth name Bumblebee) **Searchlight **Wideload *Thundercracker *Tigertrack *Tracks **Basher *Trailcutter (birth name Trailbreaker) *Turbomasters: **Thunder Clash (leader) **Boss **Breakneck **Hurricane **Scorch *Ultra Magnus *Victory Leo (birth name Orion) *Vroom *Wheelie *Wheeljack **Wind Sheer *Whirl *Windcharger *Windmill *Wreckers: **Springer (current leader) **Broadside **Catilla **Chainclaw **Fisitron / Ironfist **Jumpstarters: ***Topspin II ***Twin Twist **Landfill ***Flintlock ***Silencer **Quickmix ***Boomer ***Ricochet **Rack'n'Ruin **Rotorstorm **Sandstorm **Scoop ***Holepunch ***Tracer **Solus (birth name Beta) **X-Brawn *Xaaron Former *Sentinel Prime (1st leader) † *Breakaway *Flame *Roadbuster † *Skyfall I *Triton (faux allegiance) † 2nd Incarnation *Pyro (leader) *Axelerators: **Rapido (leader) **Skram **Turbofire **Windbreaker *Blowout *Cyberjets: **Aero Raid **Jetfire II **Strafe II *Double Clutch *Drench *Electro *Firecracker *Gearhead *Gobots *Greasepit II *High Beam *Leadfoot *Manta Ray *Meanstreak *Motormouth *Road Rocket II *Sureshot II *Volt Gallery Constructicon_Bonecrusher_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Bonecrusher of Tesarus Brawn_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Brawn of Ultirex Cliffjumper_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Cliffjumper of Iacon Car_Genericon_Model_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Crankshaft of Kaon Devastator_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Devastator of Project: Endgame Drift_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Drift of Rodion Gears_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Gears of Iacon Goldbug_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Goldbug of Iacon Grimlock_(Marvel_Resuited).png|Grimlock of Kaon Hauler_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hauler of Tesarus Hook_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hook of Tesarus Hound_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Hound of Lower Monoplex Huffer_(Marvel_Resuited).gif|Huffer of Tesarus Impactor_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Impactor of Ultirex Ironhide_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ironhide of Iacon Jazz_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Jazz of Kaon Autobot_Air_Guardian_Jetfire_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Jetfire of Polyhex Long_Haul_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Long Haul of Tesarus Mirage_(Outlier)_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Mirage of Vos Mixmaster_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Mixmaster of Tesarus Optimus_Prime_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Optimus Prime of Iacon Autobot_Prowl_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Prowl of Petrex RacknRuin_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Rack & Ruin of Iacon Ratchet_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ratchet of Iacon Roadbuster_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Roadbuster of Kaon Constructicon_Scavenger_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Scavenger of Tesarus Scrapper_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Scrapper of Tesarus Sideswipe_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Sideswipe of Iacon Silverstreak_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Silverstreak of Praxus Sludge_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Sludge of Altihex Slug_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Slug of Polyhex Snarl_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Snarl of Tetrahex Sunstreaker_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Sunstreaker of Iacon Swoop_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Swoop of Rodion Thundercracker_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Thundercracker of Vos Topspin_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Topspin of Tesarus Trailbreaker_or_Cutter_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Trailcutter of Ultirex Twin_Twist_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Twin Twist of Tesarus Magnus_Armor_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Ultra of Tarn Wheeljack_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Wheeljack of Iacon Whirl_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Whirl of Polyhex Windcharger_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Windcharger of Altihex Xaaron_(Marvel_Resuited).jpg|Xaaron of Iacon Category:Earth-7045 Category:Organizations Category:Created by Trachodon56